


My Best Friend’s Brother

by UNICORNugget



Category: (G)I-DLE, NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ, M/M, Mentioned (G)I-DLE Ensemble, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, a little angst??idk, past Lucas/Hendery, some mentions of 127 and Dream members, some time skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNICORNugget/pseuds/UNICORNugget
Summary: Jungwoo never thought he would be anything other than straight. He never had to question his identity until he started to have feelings for his вєѕт fɾιєиđ'ѕ вɾσтħєɾ.Also posted on my Wattpad account @ima_potato!





	1. Introduction

Jungwoo never thought he would be anything other than straight. He never had to question his identity until he started to have feelings for his вєѕт fɾιєиđ'ѕ вɾσтħєɾ.

Yuqi

•fluff ball😇

•Chinese🇨🇳

•beautiful☀️

•Jungwoo's bestie🍓

•Lucas' adopted younger sister💞

• 15 years old⭐️

•Junior in high school📖

•Singer and Dancer🎤💃🏻🎶

 

Lucas/Xuxi

•hot🔥

•loud🎤

•smart📖

• half Chinese and half Thai🇨🇳🇹🇭

•looks intimidating but is a sweetheart on the inside💞

•16 years old🍣

•Junior in high school📚

•Yuqi's older brother❤️

•Rapper🎶❄️

 

Jungwoo

•literally a baby☀️

•supportive🛎

•16 years old🧸

•Singer🎤🎶

•needs love💚

•Korean🇰🇷

•Junior in high school📘

•Yuqi's bestie🍋

 

Minnie

•baby💞

•sassy🍒

•singer🎤🎶

•Junior in high school📕

•Thai🇹🇭

•Yuqi's crush💙

•tough🔗

•15 years old🛍


	2. 9/07/19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4:00 am  
> I've literally been up for two hours procrastinating about freaking sleeping. And I have to wake up in an hour. We love a procrastinating shister.

ʝυиgωσσ ρσν

 

11:00 pm

Wow it's the night before the first day of high school this year and I still can't sleep. Great.

 

2:00 am

I actually only slept for 3 hours?! This sucks. Woo.

 

4:00 am

I've literally been up for two hours procrastinating about freaking sleeping. And I have to wake up in an hour. We love a procrastinating shister.

 

5:00 am

Wow. K. I. Slept. For. 4. Hours. ARE YOU KIDDING M-actually never mind I'm too tired for this right now.

 

"Jungwoo get up.", I heard a voice above me saying.

 

"God is that you.", I asked mumbling.

 

"No you idiot. It's Yuqi.", Yuqi said tiredly.

 

"Who's Yuqi?", I asked while my eyes were still closed. Of course I know who Yuqi is, but I just wanted to mess with her today. Karma for bothering me sis.

 

"Are you kidding me, Jungwoo?", Yuqi said in an annoyed way.

 

"No. I'm not kidding. I just want to know who Yuqi i-", I was cut off by a pillow smacking me really hard in the face.

 

"Ow! What the heck was that for?!", I say rubbing my now aching nose.

 

"That was for being stupid and annoying.", Yuqi said smirking in victory.

 

"Aren't I always stupid?", I say honestly curious.

 

"So you want me to smack you in the face with something whenever you do or say something stupid? If so, I don't mind doing that.", Yuqi said playing with her hair.

 

"No! Please don't.", I say desperately trying to get Yuqi to not kill my face.

 

"Aw man! That would've been fun.", Yuqi says pouting slightly.

 

"Whatever. Are we getting ready now?", I say sitting up rubbing my eyes.

 

"Yup! We're getting an early start today, Jungwoo.", Yuqi said happily.

 

"What's got you so excited?", I ask confused. Yuqi's never excited about first days. Oh wait never mind I remember-. "Ohh wait. Is it because of Minnie?", I asked smirking at Yuqi.

 

"Wa-No it isn't!", Yuqi said as her face turned as red as a tomato.

 

"Sure it isn't Yuqi. Sure it isn't.", I said rolling my eyes playfully.

 

"Whatever! Just get ready so we can go!", Yuqi said crossing her arms as she left the room.

 

She thinks she can fool me. When she met Minnie last year, she looked at her like she was the only thing on earth. It was pretty cringey not gonna lie, but I let it go because it was her first crush ever.

 

*Time Skip*

5:45 am

After I finished getting changed I walked downstairs and I was met with Yuqi rolling all over the floor smiling at her phone.

 

"What the heck are you doing?", I ask completely complexed. She stopped rolling as she quickly stood up and brush off her clothes.

 

"Uhh, nothing! I wasn't doing anything!",  she said smiling awkwardly.

 

I rolled my eyes at her antics. "It was probably Minnie once again.", I said mumbling.

 

"What did you say?", she said glaring slightly at me.

 

"Nothing at all.", I said grabbing my chocolate milk from the fridge.

 

*Time Skip*

 

6:15 am

As we walked out the door of my house, we were met with Yuqi's older brother, Lucas sitting on the front doorsteps. He seemed to be into whatever(probably weird cat videos) he was watching because he didn't notice us walking out of the house. Yuqi kicked Lucas lightly in the back to get his attention. Lucas turned around and smiled taking his AirPods out of his ears.

 

"Good morning guys~", he said as he was standing up.

 

"Morning Xuxi~", I say waving at him. Lucas is literally intimidating at first look ball of fluff.

 

"How come I didn't get a nice good morning?", Yuqi said acting all innocent like she didn't smack me in the face with a pillow.

 

"Hmm. Maybe it's because you slapped me in the face with a pillow. So no, you don't get a nice good morning.", I say booping her nose slightly.

 

"Meanie!", she says pouting as she hugs Lucas tightly.

 

I truly don't know how he deals with her seriously. Like what magical powers do you have to have to achieve the goal of controlling a Yuqi for at least 3 seconds?

 

"Jungwoo's not mean Yuqi~ he's nice to me.", Lucas said patting her head.

 

"Well, he's not nice to-MINNIE!", Yuqi screams detaching herself from her brother and running towards Minnie.

 

Yuqi runs up to Minnie grabbing her and pulling her into a hug. Minnie hugs Yuqi back and she blushes slightly. They run towards us once again.

 

"You guys ready for another first day?", Minnie says smiling.

 

"Yup!", we all say in unison as we laugh out loud.

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•


	3. Oh no...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My ex is in the same group as me.", Lucas says staring down the hallway at someone.
> 
> "Who are you staring a-oh crap.", I say as my eyes widen.
> 
> There he was, just standing there across the hallway talking to his same year friends, Mark and Xiaojun.

ʝυиgωσσ ρσν

 

Minnie, Lucas,  Yuqi, and I walked together to the gate of Dream Chaser HighSchool(DCHS). The school is huge and has like 1,000 classrooms I swear.

 

"What class do you guys have first?", Minnie asks.

 

"I have a Korean language class...again.", Lucas sighed defeatedly.

 

"Aww, Lucas you'll do great this year! Don't stress yourself out okay?", Minnie says reassuringly.

 

"Thank Min.", Lucas said smiling and patting her head.

 

Yuqi hugged Minnie and glared at Lucas.

 

"Sis, don't worry I'm not stealing your precious Minnie~", Lucas said teasingly while smirking.

 

Yuqi flushes bright red as Lucas and I laughed at her reaction. Minnie looked at all of us confused and wondering what was so funny.

 

"What's so funny?", Minnie asked in a confused manner.

 

"N-nothing is funny Minnie! It's just-never mind! Can we go now?", Yuqi asked sweating nervously hoping she wasn't being too obvious.

 

"Okay?", Minnie said watching Yuqi slowly freak out.

 

"Okay let's go to the auditorium then!", Yuqi said grabbing Minnie's arm and running off towards the front of the school.

 

Lucas and I exchange a look and sigh slightly.

 

"I wish she would just confess already not gonna lie.", Lucas says disappointedly shaking his head.

 

"Me too Xuxi, me too.", I say as we both start walking towards the front of the school and look for Yuqi and Minnie.

 

*In Auditorium*

 

As we sat in the seats waiting for something to happen in the auditorium, some college students that went to our school walked out on stage. Everyone started cheering and yelling "I love you's" at their "biases". One of the seniors began talking about where their classes would usually be based on what year you are in. Another one of the seniors started talking about different pep rally's, performances, fundraisers, and other school funding things. Finally after an hour of that, the last senior on stage told us to go to the dance practice room to get our 'mini kpop groups' for the year.

 

Main Groups

NCT 127

•Taeil

•Taeyong

•Youngho(Johnny)

•Yuta

•Dongyoung(Doyoung)

•Jaehyun

•Jungwoo

•Minhyung(Mark)

•Donghyuck(Haechan)

 

WayV

•Kun

•Chittaphon(Ten)

•Sicheng(WinWin)

•Xuxi(Lucas)

•Dejun(Xiaojun)

•Hendery

•Yangyang

 

(G)I-dle

• Miyeon

• Minnie

• Soojin

• Soyeon

• Yuqi

• Shuhua

 

I have no idea who the people in my group are! Come on why can't one thing go right on the first day back to high school. Yuqi and Minnie are happy that they are in the same group together and Lucas looks nervous.

 

"Lucas what's wrong?", I ask worriedly because Lucas never gets scared about anything.

 

"My ex is in the same group as me.", Lucas says staring at someone.

 

"Who are you staring a-oh crap.", I say as my eyes widen.

 

There he was, just standing there across the hallway talking to his same year friends, Mark and Xiaojun. Lucas' ex. Hendery.

 

"What do I do? What do I do? What am I gonna do? Jungwoo I'm panicking!", Lucas whisper yells as he has a meltdown behind me.

 

Hendery starts making his way towards us while he is not really looking straight at us. Hendery and Lucas make eye contact as he walks closer with a confused look on his face. Hendery takes his glasses out of his pocket and puts them on as he gasps.

 

"Lucas? Jungwoo?", he says looking somewhat sad.

 

"Hi, Hendery.", we both say in unison.

 

Lucas broke up with Hendery for his I think current boyfriend Renjun. I honestly still feel bad for Hendery. I even comforted him when Lucas first broke up with him, but he wanted me to keep hanging with Lucas.

 

"Um. It was nice I guess seeing you guys and um I gotta go now.", Hendery walked away looking as upset as he was when Lucas broke up with him. "Oh, and by the way, Renjun is down the hallway talking to his cousin.", he says putting on a fake small smile with tears in his eyes.

 

Lucas and I watch as Hendery speed walks passed people and goes towards the bathrooms as Mark and Xiaojun go after him.

 

"Why do I feel bad again?", Lucas sighed frowning. "I just lost feelings for him and I gained feelings for someone else. Is there something wrong with that?", Lucas asks balling his fists in frustration.

 

"Lucas calm down. There is nothing wrong with falling out of love. He's just hurt because he loved you and you stopped loving him. He probably feels as if he wasted his love for you to just throw it away.", I say giving my honest opinion on the situation that I thought would never come back to my mind ever again.

 

"I guess so.", Lucas says sadly.

 

"Go to Renjun before we go with our groups Xuxi. Okay?", I say patting his shoulder.

 

"Okay I will", Lucas says with a small smile.

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•


	4. Meet Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo Pov
> 
> After hearing the announcement from the intercom, I walk to Classroom 5 to meet with whoever my group was.  As I walk closer to the room, I hear laughing and kind of loud talking. I walk into the room and everyone gets quiet and looks at me.

Lucas Pov

 

As Jungwoo walked away from me, I started to look around and try to find Renjun, my boyfriend. I spotted him just like Hendery said having a conversation with his cousin, Chenle.

 

"Jun! Babe!", I say to try to get his attention. He turns to where I am and smiles widely.

 

"Xuxi!", Renjun says running up to me and smiling.

 

"Hi Chenle~", I say giving Chenle some type of attention. He waves at me smiling until his best friend, Jisung, averts his attention by walking up to him.

 

"How are you?~", Renjun asks me while hugging me tightly.

 

"I'm good because you're here.", I say giving him a kiss on his head.

 

"Lucas~don't do that.", Renjun said pouting cutely.

 

"Sorry love~", Lucas said patting his head.

 

"All students please go to your respective classrooms for a meetup session with your groups. Once again, all students please go to your respective classrooms. Thank you.", the person said through the intercom.

 

"Alrighty babe, I got to go.", Renjun says standing on his tippy toes to give me a kiss.

 

"Bye Jun, I love you!", I say as I hug him.

 

"Bye Xuxi! I love you too~", he says as he smiles at me and runs toward the room he is supposed to go to.

 

Jungwoo Pov

 

After hearing the announcement from the intercom, I walk to Classroom 5 to meet with whoever my group was.  As I walk closer to the room, I hear laughing and kind of loud talking. I walk into the room and everyone gets quiet and looks at me.

 

"Omg, what the heck! You're so adorable~", one of the people sitting on the floor says to me and hugs me bringing me towards where he was sitting on the ground.

 

"Don't worry Taeil's always clingy with everyone, but cute people especially.", a guy with grayish-purple hair said smiling up at me before scrolling through whatever was on his phone.

 

"Can't deny that one.", one of the members that looked like he came straight out of an anime said while drinking his bubble tea.

 

"I'll introduce us.", a guy with a SUPER SHARP JAWLINE said while running his fingers through his hair.

 

"The really tall one is Johnny, I'm Taeyong, the one who looks like he came out of anime is Yuta, the tomato is Taeil, the guy who explained his clinginess is Jaehyun, the bunny is Doyoung, the one hugging the guy in a red sweatshirt is Haechan-", Taeyong said before getting cut off.

 

"HAECHAN GET OFF OF ME!", the guy I recognized as Hendery's friend, Mark.

 

"NO!", the person apparently named Haechan screamed not letting go.

 

"They always do that, it's not really new", Taeyong says reassuring me. "Oh and red sweatshirt guy is Mark.", Taeyong finished introducing everyone.

 

"Wow, that's a lot of people.", I say realizing that it'll take me 42576552993 years to remember their names.

 

"If you mix up our names we won't care so, don't worry about it.", Doyoung said patting my shoulder.

 

"Okay, thanks.", I say smiling. "So are we going to figure out what times we are going to meet up?", I say taking out my notebook and glitter pens.

 

"Sure!", they all say unison.

 

"Ooo pretty pens~", Johnny says taking a pen out of the case and drawing on himself.

 

"They seem nice so, that's a good thing~. I wonder how Lucas is doing with Hendery.", Jungwoo voices in his head.

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•


	5. Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas Pov
> 
> When I walked into classroom number 2, I realized I was the first one there. I dropped my backpack and computer in the corner of the room and laid in the middle of the floor. I was hoping to never see Hendery again, but I guess that didn't happen.

Lucas Pov

 

When I walked into classroom number 2, I realized I was the first one there. I dropped my backpack and computer in the corner of the room and laid in the middle of the floor. I was hoping to never see Hendery again, but I guess that didn't happen. I stand up to walk over to the corner of the room and get my phone out of my backpack, so I can hook it up to the speaker. I begin to play Epiphany by BTS' Jin as I once again lay in the middle of the floor. 5 minutes pass and I hear footsteps coming towards the room I was in. A kid with brown hair poked his head into the slot(where the door was open). He looked at me blinking and walked over to me waving shyly.

 

"Uhm hi? I'm Yangyang. What's your name?", Yangyang says to me while taking off his backpack.

 

"My name is Xuxi, but you can call me Lucas.", I say smiling at him.

 

"What year are you in? I'm a freshman.", Yangyang says playing with his hands, not making eye contact with me.

 

"I'm a junior. Are you excited for the rest of the year?", I ask curiously.

 

"Yeah, I am! I just don't have any friends because my brother and I just moved here over the summer.", Yangyang said as another person walked into the room.

 

"Oh. Hi Lucas.", one of Hendery's best friends, Xiaojun said to me with his usual monotone voice.

 

"Hi, Xiaojun.", I say mumbling.

 

Yangyang looked back and forth at both of us continuously. "Do you guys know each other or what?", Yangyang asked raising one of his eyebrows which made him look much more mature compared to a couple of minutes ago.

 

"He broke up with my best friend, Hendery for someone else and personally feel like it was a downgrade.", Xiaojun said rolling his eyes and decided to scroll through Instagram.

 

"I really don't get what the problem is. I fell out of love with him! Feelings die Xiaojun, and maybe you should get that into your damn head.", I say glaring at him. It feels good to release the pains I feel sometimes. Yangyang looks at me shocked and puts his two thumbs up smiling at me subtly. Xiaojun rolls his eyes at me once again and stands up to go wherever.

 

"Well that was intense I guess? I don't know.", Yangyang says biting his arm lightly.

 

"Yangyang, what the heck are you doing?", I ask looking at him slightly concerned.

 

"I bite myself when I'm tired. I don't know why though honestly! I've just been doing it for years now naturally.", Yangyang says taking his arm out of his mouth smiling with his mouth closed.

 

"YANGYANG? WHERE ARE YOU? KUN'S LOOKING FOR YOU!", a loud voice says through the hallway.

 

"I'm in classroom 2, Sicheng!", Yangyang yells back.

 

Suddenly 2 people walk into the classroom with concerned looks on their faces.

 

"Oh my goodness yangie! Are you okay?", one of the guys who walked into the classroom says while squishing Yangyang's cheeks.

 

"I'm fwine thwank ywu. Now gwet owf!", Yangyang tries to speak while his cheeks are squished and removing the guy's hands from his face.

 

"Hi I'm Kun and that's Sicheng.", Kun said ruffling Yangyang's hair.

 

"Hi, I'm Lucas! Are you Yangyang's brother?", I ask.

 

"Yeah, I am! Aww Yangyang, you mentioned me to your new friend.", Kun cooed at Yangyang while Sicheng and I snorted at Kun's actions.

 

"Oh my god stop Kun!", Yangyang said rolling his eyes and huffing in annoyance.

 

"Nope!", Kun said smiling teasingly.

 

"As long as I avoid Hendery and Xiaojun, I should be good for the year. It's a challenge, but I'm ready for it.", I say in my head sighing quietly to myself.

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•


	6. Sleepover pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuqi Pov  
> "MINNIE!", I scream as I run down the hallway towards her. She looks up at me and smiles. She has a pretty smile😊.

Yuqi Pov

"MINNIE!", I scream as I run down the hallway towards her. She looks up at me and smiles. She has a pretty smile😊.

 

"Hey, Yuqi~. What's up?", Minnie asks me putting her phone in her pocket.

 

"Oh! I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover with Lucas, Jungwoo, and I at Jungwoo's house.", I said smiling and hoping that she'll say yes.

 

"Oh yeah sure! I'll be over there later because I'm going to the mall with Miyeon and Soojin.", Minnie says patting my head.

 

"Oh. Okay. See you at 8:00 pm?", I say masking my sadness with a smile.

 

"Yeah, sure! Bye Yuqi~.", Minnie says as she walks away waving.

 

I wave back at her smiling until she turns away from me. "I guess I'll go find Xuxi and Jungwoo now.", I say sighing loudly. While I'm walking with my head down in the hallway I bump into someone by accident.

 

"Oh-um I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!", a girl from my dance team, Shuhua said while bowing nervously.

 

I chuckle at her cute antics. "It's okay Shuhua! I wasn't paying attention either, so don't worry~.", I say giving her a hug and waving goodbye to her. I walk through the hallway spotting Lucas and Jungwoo talking to each other. "Guys! Guys!", I say running towards them. "Minnie said she can't come with us right now, but she'll be at the sleepover later.", I say fixing my hair.

 

"Ohhh Okay. Are you okay though?", Jungwoo asks me.

 

"Yeah I'm..fine, but I just wanted to hang out with her. She was talking to the other girls the whole time, so I didn't talk to her at all. Do you think she doesn't want to hang out with us anymore?", I say speaking quickly in a panicked tone.

 

"I mean it's a possibility because anything is possible, but I doubt it Yuqi. She may want to make some more friends.", Lucas says patting her head softly.

 

"Okay..", I say.

 

"Come on let's go get some ice cream!", Jungwoo says grabbing Lucas and me by our arms.


	7. Sleepover pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas Pov  
> Jungwoo, Yuqi, and I headed to the ice cream parlor cracking jokes along the way. Jungwoo got vanilla, Yuqi got Oreo, and I got chocolate chip cookie dough. "Hey, Yuqi look.", I say smirking. My plan was to take some of my ice cream and put it on Yuqi's face.

Lucas Pov

Jungwoo, Yuqi, and I headed to the ice cream parlor cracking jokes along the way. Jungwoo got vanilla, Yuqi got Oreo, and I got chocolate chip cookie dough. "Hey, Yuqi look.", I say smirking. My plan was to take some of my ice cream and put it on Yuqi's face.

 

"Huh-WONG YUKHEI.", Yuqi says as ice cream drops from her face onto the booth they were sitting at.

 

"Haha, you fell for it!", I say laughing loudly getting a couple of other customers to look at me concerned. Honestly, I'm concerned for my well being too.

 

"Woo!", I hear a deep-ish voice say from the entrance of the ice cream place.

 

I look behind me and I see*sigh* my ex-boyfriend, Hendery and that annoying piece of poop, Xiaojun.

 

"Hennie! Junnie!", Jungwoo says standing up from the booth and running up to them and hugging them both tightly.

 

I feel a weird painful feeling in my stomach when I watch them hug. It feels funny and gross. It feels like when Hendery and I got together and I thought he was cheating on me with Xiaojun because they were so close with each other. Oh, shi-.

 

"How are you guys?", Jungwoo asks them.

 

"We're good.", Hendery and Xiaojun say in unison and end up giggling.

 

Hendery makes eye contact with me and he waves shyly. I wave back smiling a little at him.

 

"Lucas I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back.", Yuqi says patting my shoulder and walking off towards the bathrooms. I see Jungwoo, Hendery, and Xiaojun walk up to the seat I'm at. Hendery sits down on the opposite side of the booth with Jungwoo while Xiaojun is too busy using his phone to be paying attention.

 

Xiaojun looks up at me and smirks. "Move it, sushi.", Xiaojun says smirking as I roll my eyes.

 

"Xiaojun! Don't be mean.", Hendery says crossing his arms and leaning back into the seat.

 

"Okay, fine I'll...try.", Xiaojun says turning towards me. "Well since they are going to talk about cute animals and boring stuff like that..let me have your number.", Xiaojun says holding his hand out.

 

"Um why?", I ask raising one of my eyebrows.

 

"Because I'm socially awkward. Now gimme it.", Xiaojun says reaching forward to grab my phone, but I raise my arm up all the way so he can't reach.

 

"Nope absolutely not.", I say smirking.

 

"Please!", Xiaojun says pleading semi-loudly.

 

"Why do you need it so bad?", I ask bringing my arm down slowly.

 

"Because! I just-I need-I don't know! I just want more friends...you know.", Xiaojun says while saying the last part quietly, I'm assuming so that Hendery wouldn't hear him.

 

"What's wrong with Hendery?", I ask.

 

"Nothing is wrong with him, but I-you know what never mind.", Xiaojun says shaking his head slowly.

 

"Fine, I'll give it to you. Okay?", I say with my hand on his chin, turning his head for him to look up at me.

 

"Okay.", Xiaojun says smiling a little and laughing quietly.

 

"Ahem.", Hendery clears his throat purposely and loudly to get our attention. "Am I interrupting something?", Hendery asks furrowing his eyebrows.

 

"Nothing.", Xiaojun says covering his face a little.

 

"Why are you covering your face?", Hendery asks crossing his arms once again.

 

"No reason.", Xiaojun says quickly.

 

"Hmph sure.", Hendery says rolling his eyes slightly.

 

Jungwoo Pov

I hope and pray Xiaojun isn't catching feelings for Xuxi. I mean for Hendery because it might ruin their friendship, but I kinda have a small liking for Lucas. I guess we just have to wait and see what happens after this.

 

"Do you both want to come with us to my house for our sleepover?", I ask Xiaojun and Hendery.

 

"Sure. Sounds...fun?", Xiaojun says playing with his hands. "I've never been to one before with more than just Hendery there.", Xiaojun says playing with his hair now.

 

"It'll be fun Jun.", Hendery says smiling.

 

"Okay, I'll go..", Xiaojun says.

 

"I was going to force you to come anyway like I always do so yay~.", Hendery says winking playfully at Xiaojun.

 

Xiaojun blows an over exaggerated kiss to Hendery and they both burst out laughing loudly.

 

"It's going to be a long night.", Lucas says sighing.

 

"I know Xuxi, I know. I'll go get Yuqi, okay?", I say standing up from the seat and watching Lucas nod at me. I walk up to the girl's bathroom door and call for Yuqi. "Yuqi? Are you okay in there? If so, it's time to go plus Hendery and Xiaojun are coming to the sleepover too.", I say.

 

"Okay! I'm coming!", Yuqi says before opening the door.

 

"What were you even doing in there?", I ask.

 

"I was watching animal fails and I knew I was going to laugh really loud, so I went into the bathroom.", Yuqi smiles as she skips over to the table.

 

"Omg Yuqi.", I say laughing.


	8. Sleepover pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't think she's coming, Yuqi.", Lucas says playing with his fingers.
> 
> "Yeah probably not- wait I can check if she posted something on Instagram!", Yuqi says frantically opening Instagram on her phone. Yuqi goes to Minnie's Instagram page and immediately frowns.

N/A POV

*At Jungwoo's house*

 

Jungwoo, Lucas, Yuqi, Hendery, and Xiaojun enter Jungwoo's house. Hendery, Lucas, and Yuqi have all been to Jungwoo's, but Xiaojun hasn't before. Xiaojun just looked at the giant living room in awe and amazement.

 

"How can your family afford all of this stuff?", Xiaojun asks walking slowly.

 

"They just have really important jobs and I work at a daycare on Wednesday's through Saturday's.", Jungwoo says showing Xiaojun the rest of his house.

 

"Lucky..", Xiaojun says trailing off slightly.

 

Jungwoo just frowns at Xiaojun, feeling sympathy for him as he pulls him into a tight hug.

 

"It's okay Jun..things get better. Okay?", Jungwoo says quietly.

 

"Yeah.", Xiaojun says sighing.

 

There's a long silence in the living room before Yuqi breaks it.

 

"Well um can we order some pizza?", Yuqi asks attempting to lift the sad mood.

 

"Uh sure.", Jungwoo says smiling slightly.

 

"Where are we going to sleep Woo?", Hendery asks after Jungwoo orders the pizza for them.

 

"Wherever you want!", Jungwoo says ruffling Hendery's hair.

 

"Really! That's awesome!", Xiaojun says flopping on the couch.

 

"Yay!", Hendery says running over to Xiaojun and laying on top of him.

 

"OW! Hendery get off!", Xiaojun says laughing loudly.

 

After getting the pizza Xiaojun and Hendery continued to lay on the couch, Jungwoo and Lucas were sitting on the floor next to each other, and Yuqi continuously checked the time.

 

"I don't think she's coming, Yuqi.", Lucas says playing with his fingers.

 

"Yeah probably not- wait I can check if she posted something on Instagram!", Yuqi says frantically opening Instagram on her phone. Yuqi goes to Minnie's Instagram page and immediately frowns.

 

"What is it?", Lucas asks worriedly.

 

"She's still with them...", Yuqi says trailing off and sadly sighing while showing Lucas the picture of Minnie, Soojin, and Miyeon hugging each other tightly. The picture was captioned "my shopping besties💘👑📸".

 

"Your phone is hurting you. We don't need sadness right now, so no phones for everyone!", Xiaojun says standing up and taking Yuqi's phone away while struggling to put it on top of the refrigerator.

 

"We should maybe play a game or something? I guess.", Hendery says patting Yuqi's shoulder.

 

(Xiaojun and Hendery have no idea why Yuqi's upset only Lucas and Jungwoo do.)

 

"Let's play Truth or Dare okay?", Jungwoo asks everyone.

 

"Sure.", everyone says at the same time.

 

*Time Skip*

 

"Truth or Dare...hmm..Jungwoo!", Hendery says pointing at Jungwoo smirking.

 

"Uhhh dare?", Jungwoo says shrugging.

 

"Yes! Uhm I dare you to kiss the most good looking person in the room on the cheek and tell us who your crush is.", Hendery says still smirking and raising one of his eyebrows.

 

"What! That's not fair, you can't give me two dares!", Jungwoo says crossing his arms and furrowing his eyebrows.

 

"Too bad!", Hendery says laughing.

 

"Hmph I'll get you back for this Hendery..", Jungwoo mutters under his breath.

 

Jungwoo scanned everyone in the room continuously until Lucas and him locked eyes. Flustered by this, Jungwoo looks down playing with his fingers.

 

"Is it Lucas?", Hendery asks as his heart aches slightly, but he chooses to ignore it.

 

"I don't want to upset you..", Jungwoo whispers looking up at Hendery as Lucas plays on his phone not paying attention to anything around him.

 

"It's fine Jungwoo-I mean I-it doesn't matter that much anymore...I guess.", Hendery says whispering quietly at the end.

 

"Okay..", Jungwoo says scooting over a little closer to Lucas and Lucas looks up at Jungwoo startled slightly. Before Lucas could do or say anything, Jungwoo quickly gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek. Blushing furiously, Jungwoo runs up to his room and locks the door behind him in embarrassment.

 

"Uhh.", Lucas says as he touched the place Jungwoo kissed on his face.

 

"How about we just go to sleep okay?", Hendery says chuckling nervously while grabbing and dragging Xiaojun to one of the rooms.

 

"Okay? You okay for the night Yuqi?", Lucas asks patting her head.

 

"Yeah, I'm okay.", Yuqi says yawning and rubbing her eyes tiredly.

 

"Okay, goodnight, Yuqi .", Lucas says hugging her.

 

"Goodnight Xuxi.", Yuqi says standing up and walking to her room tiredly.


	9. Ouch...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "AHHHHHHHH!! GET THE FRICK OFF OF ME!!", I start screaming and kicking the unknown person aggressively.

> Jungwoo POV

 

I wake up to the sound of my alarm go off loudly near my ear. I groan as I smack the snooze button and throw the alarm off of my dresser. I try to turn over to sit up correctly, but something is holding my waist-WHAT THE ACTUAL HECK!

 

"AHHHHHHHH!! GET THE FRICK OFF OF ME!!", I start screaming and kicking the unknown person aggressively.

 

"OW JUNGWOO! STOP!", the unknown person sounding similarly to Lucas says-whoops..

 

"Omg! Lucas I'm sorry! I didn't know who you were!", I say getting off of my bed and helping him back on the bed.

 

"It's okay. I should've been expecting that anyway to be honest.", Lucas says groaning in pain and clutching his side, where I kicked him.

 

"Ughhhhhh we have to get up for school.", I say throwing one of my pillows across the room.

 

I look over at my calendar and I see June 1st circled with pink hearts and rainbows.

 

"OMG ITS FREAKING PRIDE MONTH!! YEAHHHHHHH!!", I scream jumping off my bed and dancing stupidly around my bedroom.

 

"Woo! Calm down!", Lucas says laughing loudly at my dancing.

 

"Finally today is the first day of the best month of the year!", I say smiling and hugging Lucas.

 

I see a faint blush on his face and I'm assuming it's because I turned my A/C off at night causing the room to become warm. I suddenly hear a pair of loud footsteps coming quickly towards my room.

 

"JUNGWOO! GUESS WHAT TODAY IS?", Hendery says excitedly while his hair is sticking up in every which way.

 

"IT'S PRIDE MONTH EVERYONE!!", Yuqi screams loudly from the room she was in.

 

"YASSSSSSSSSSSS!!!", Xiaojun yells as he does what he considers to be parkour around my living room(jumping up down and rolling on the floor).

 

*Time Skip*

 

We were all laughing, smiling, and screaming on our long-ish walk to school before Yuqi's face suddenly dropped.

 

"I just realized that Minnie didn't come to the sleepover..", Yuqi says trailing off and sighing loudly.

 

"It's okay Yuqi! You have us, right? And she'll probably hang out with another day.", Lucas says wrapping his arm around Yuqi's shoulders and giving her a side hug.

 

"Okay..", Yuqi says before looking up and seeing Minnie hugging Soyeon while posing for a picture.

 

"Yuqi..-"

 

"I'm gonna go to class now.", Yuqi said cutting me off and running towards the front entrance of the school.

 

We stared silently at where Yuqi entered the school and Xiaojun sighed loudly.

 

"I feel bad for her honestly.", Xiaojun said scratching his head.

 

"Me too..", Lucas said looking sadly at where Minnie and Soyeon were taking a selfie together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month!!!🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈❤️❤️❤️❤️🏳️🌈❤️🏳️🌈❤️🏳️🌈❤️❤️❤️🏳️🌈❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️🏳️🌈🏳️🌈❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️🏳️🌈❤️🏳️🌈❤️🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈❤️❤️❤️❤️🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈❤️❤️❤️🏳️🌈🏳️🌈❤️❤️🏳️🌈🏳️🌈❤️❤️🏳️🌈❤️


	10. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minnie Pov
> 
> I went to the classroom to practice with the rest of my group, (G)I-dle. I walked into the room to only see Yuqi standing there on her phone with Peonies(flowers) in her hand.

*Time Skip*

 

Minnie Pov

 

I went to the classroom to practice with the rest of my group, (G)I-dle. I walked into the room to only see Yuqi standing there on her phone with Peonies(flowers) in her hand.

 

"Yuqi? Who are those for?", I asked walking towards her as her cheeks turned bright pink.

 

"Th-they're for y-you, Minnie..", Yuqi says handing them over to me gently.

 

"Yuqi I-I don't..do you like me?", I ask staring intently at the flowers, not being able to look Yuqi in the eyes.

 

"Yeah..I do and it's o-Okay if you hate me now or if you d-don't like me back, but I just had to confess to you Minnie..", Yuqi said hiccuping and crying throughout her sentence.

 

"Yuqi~ don't cry please.", I say walking closer to her and hugging her tightly as she reciprocates the hug. "Yuqi, I'm not sure if I like you, but I don't want to hurt you, so it would be better for now if we stayed as friends..", I say trying to lightly tell Yuqi that I don't like her in that way, but one day there may be a chance.

 

"So, basically you're saying you don't like me in that way, but you think eventually you may like me?", Yuqi asks furrowing her eyebrows as she wiped her tears in hope when she pulled away slightly from the hug.

 

"Yeah, so we can go on some dates and the feelings may bloom? I don't know Yuqi..", I say massaging my forehead and sighing.

 

Yuqi smiled at me and hugged me tightly.

 

"Okay. We can do that.", Yuqi says smiling and playing with her hands.

 

"Hey guysss!!", Soyeon screams at the top of her lungs when she walks into the room.

 

"We'll talk about this more later, okay?", I mouth to Yuqi as she nods in response.


	11. Let's Get It!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh shoot! I forgot I have to show the new kid around!", Hendery said as he ran out of the practice room and down the hallway to the main office.
> 
> Hendery slowed down as he made it to the main office. He saw a student with tan-ish blonde hair sitting down on one of the seats using his phone.
> 
> "Uhm excuse me Ch-chitt-chittaph-frick-"
> 
> "Just call me Ten.", the guy-Ten-said holding his hand out for Hendery to shake.

+*^Song List for the 3 groups/subunits (G)I-dle, NCT 127, WayV^*+

(G)I-dle  
\+ HANN  
+OH MY GOD  
+What's Your Name?  
+Uh-Oh

NCT 127  
* No Longer  
* Superhuman  
* Love Me Now  
* Kick It

WayV  
^ Moonwalk  
^ Comeback  
^ Take Off  
^ Let Me Love You  
+*^+*^+*^+*^+*^+*^+*^+*^+*^+*^+*^+*

No one's POV

Today the students at DCHS got their song lists for their groups. (G)I-dle's and NCT 127's songs are in Korean while WayV's songs are in Mandarin(Chinese).

"Hendery Wong please come to the main office, Hendery Wong please come to the main office. Thank you.", the intercom said.

"Oh shoot! I forgot I have to show the new kid around!", Hendery said as he ran out of the practice room and down the hallway to the main office.

Hendery slowed down as he made it to the main office. He saw a student with tan-ish blonde hair sitting down on one of the seats using his phone.

"Uhm excuse me Ch-chitt-chittaph-frick-"

"Just call me Ten.", the guy-Ten-said holding his hand out for Hendery to shake.

"Oh uhm okay that makes life easier, I'm Hendery.", Hendery said shaking Ten's hand and smiling.

"Well cutie, you gonna show me around the school.", Ten said smirking and standing up making Hendery realize how much smaller Ten was compared to him.

"I-I sure! Okay.", Hendery said getting flustered by Ten's compliment.

Hendery subtly covered his face to hide his blush as he led Ten throughout the school. Ten continuously flirted with Hendery, enjoying how flustered he got immediately. Finally, they both ended up at the room with the WayV members inside.

"So apparently we are in the same group, so welcome to WayV I guess.", Hendery said opening the door of the room and shrugging.

The WayV members immediately look over towards the door and greet Ten with smiles, waves, and "hi's". Well, almost everyone...

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Qian Kun..we meet again.", Ten says smirking and chuckling slightly in a mocking manner.

Kun scoffed in response while rolling his eyes annoyed. "Fuck off, Chittaphon.", Kun said flipping Ten off.

"Sure.", Ten said smirking while sitting on the ground and removing his backpack.

"Umm...okay?", Hendery says sitting down also and looking over at Kun(who looked sad and annoyed). Hendery pulled out his phone and went to his messages to ask Kun if he was okay(because Hendery forgot how to speak).

Hendery heard the shuffling of stuff and looked up to see Kun walking towards the door to leave the room. Everyone silently watched him walk out as he slammed the door behind him.

"Ten. What the hell was that about?",Yangyang asked glaring daggers right into Ten's face.

Ten sighed and shook his head, not responding to Yangyang's question.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. BROTHER?", Yangyang said in the calmest voice he could muster up at the moment.

"I..kindabulliedhiminmiddleschoolbecausehecouldn'tspeakkorean..which I know is very crappy and bitc-more crappy, but it's not like I can change the past you know..", Ten said trailing off into an awkward and tense silence.

"You are a literal piece of crap, Ten! MY BROTHER IS SENSITIVE AND EMOTIONAL!! WHY WOULD YO-WHY THE FRICK ARE YOU LAUGHING?!", Yangyang screamed even though Ten was right in front of him.

"Be-because you just-you just got... PRANKEDDDD.", Ten said standing up and dancing around the room.

"BABE COME BACK INTO THE ROOM!", Ten yelled as Kun walked back into the room with a wide grin on his face.

Yangyang sat there speechless as Lucas started laughing loudly and seal clapping.

"Your-you-your face, Yangyang! That was priceless!", Lucas said through his laughs as Sicheng and Xiaojun smiled at him.

Yangyang's face finally fell into a smile as he stood up to hug his brother.

"That was so mean Kun~.", Yangyang whined before hitting Kun on the arm.

"I know I know~, but it was funny to see your reaction.", Kun said ruffling Yangyang's hair.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to enjoy this year. A lot.", Hendery voiced in his head.

*Meanwhile in the 127 room*

"JOHNNY?! WHERE IS MY PHONE?!", Jaehyun screams loudly after searching through everything.

"I dunno, maybe it's IN YOUR MOTHER FREAKING HAND.", Johnny says while he starts to play the demo of that was sent to him.

Taeyong hands out the papers with the parts that we were going to get for the 4 songs. Everyone seemed to be very focused on the song and highlighting the main parts they might have to focus on. There was quite the amount of silence as the 9 of them were not the quietest people in the world-

"AHH!!"

All of the 127 members turned their heads to where the shriek came from. There was no movement and the scream's echo had dissolved into nothingness.

"What's going on, Taeyong hyung?" Haechan asked while gripping onto Mark's hoodie.

"YAH, ZHONG CHENLE. WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!!"

"I just wanted to prank you-AHHHH DON'T KILL ME PLEASE. IM BEGGING YOU-AHhhhHhHHh. sOmEBoDy SaVe Me."

The poor Chenle's voice cracks rang through the hallway as he got attacked by Hendery tackling him. As he sighed, Taeyong got up from his spot on the floor and opened the door completely to see what was happening in the hallway.

"Hendery, please stop trying to kill Chenle. Please?" Taeyong said as he calmly removed Hendery off of Chenle's sore body.

"He scared me with a bunch of fake roaches! He-he-"

Hendery was cut off by Taeyong squishing his cheeks and ruffling his hair.

"Calm down, it's okay Hendery. Chenle, stop prancing people. Hendery, please learn how to control your anger."

Chenle rubbed his arm as his face contorted with pain. Taeyong forced the two boys to hug each other and he clapped his hands in happiness.

"Okay, everything's all better! Go back to your rooms, now." Taeyong said firmly as they bowed to him and ran off to their separate practice rooms.

"Well that was..something hehehe..hehe..hm" Mark as he awkwardly laughed slowly and cleared his throat in embarrassment.

"Shouldn't we continue with the next song?"

A chorus of nods and hums of "yes"'s were heard as Johnny changed the song from to .

**Author's Note:**

> *Other characters that are added later in the story with be in a different character chapter*


End file.
